


you aimed for my heart (you never miss)

by hawkguy (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, First Time, Natasha says it first, Porn, Sex, many sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hawkguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And somehow, you, Natasha Romanoff, assassin extraordinaire and five time winner of the "Don't Hug Me, You'll Die" contest, find yourself surprised by the least stealthy superhero to have ever lived, barring Tony Stark, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you aimed for my heart (you never miss)

He's standing in your doorway, panting hard as his fingers hold tight to the elastic of his sweatpants. Your first thought is to how he got in, despite the fact that you'd changed all the codes just yesterday, but it's quickly replaced by the fact that all he's wearing are a pair of sweatpants that are too tight to leave anything to the imagination. You wonder what his purpose is, what he's trying to get from you, and if he'll succeed.

"So, Nat." He grins, pulling you out of your reverie, a clever tongue darting out to lick dry lips. "Likin' what you see?"

You walk over to him, just to get a better strategy to handle the situation with, but he manages to surprise you as always. And somehow, you, Natasha Romanoff, assassin extraordinaire and five time winner of the "Don't Hug Me, You'll Die" contest, find yourself surprised by the least stealthy superhero to have ever lived, barring Tony Stark, of course.

However, he kisses you hard enough to blow your world several times over, you know this isn't just something random. No, this is going to have to be multiple times, millions of times, because you know that if the kiss is that good, the sex must be better. There are absolutely no feelings involved, nothing more than you'd have for a friend who needed to get laid. Of course not. Why would you fall in love?

And you can only hope he feels the same way as he undresses you to match him, leaving your clothes in a messy heap on your floor before pushing you down onto the bed and sucking hard on your breasts. He's a sweet one, better than most of your past lovers by the mere fact that he spends time on you, but the look of adoration on his face is unsettling. Mainly because you're worried he means it. You're worried that he knows and you don't, but you grow used to it as time goes on.

The possibility of forever comes to you when he slides into you and just fits like something you've been missing your entire life. And then you're both rocking together, wanting the other person to feel as devastatingly, blindingly amazing as you do, and it's perfect. The two of you being the perfect team, like always. Clint and Natasha and Clint. You're sandwiched between his arms and it dawns on you that you like this. You like being here and you like calling his name, and when you're both sweaty and tired after learning all of his limits in this new form, you let him play with your hair and call you beautiful.

"Tash?" He's fighting the fear out of his eyes, but you know that it is your turn to be truly brave, to lend a piece of yourself out without expecting anything back. He has been brave so many times before, but this is your time. 

"This isn't just a one time thing, is it?" Your words come out choked and stilted, but they're the words that need to be spoken. "I can't do it if it is."

"It never was." He says, and dives in for another kiss, and this time, the shivers that wrack your body have nothing to do with fear.


End file.
